


[4DN] 35M/19M

by Roxfreeze



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Dates, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 01:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20219293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxfreeze/pseuds/Roxfreeze
Summary: 是給推推的生日賀文！梗概來自於Reddit論壇有個解決感情問題的板，參考其中兩個事例合成的。標題則源自該版會用年齡+M/F標示當事人是幾歲的男性/女性。全篇都是DN糖糖糖。





	[4DN] 35M/19M

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tridol](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Tridol).

尼祿以為自己沖澡沖得太久，而預想自己會在穿好衣服後看見但丁在外頭等他，然而他們之間長存的致命吸引力依舊不容小覷，讓兩人在同時打開浴室門後立刻對上了眼。他先轉開視線，但是對方被水氣暈紅的肌膚顏色早已刻在他腦袋裡，像那傢伙愛吃的草莓聖代冰沙，白裡透紅。

老實說，正是因為尼祿老是偷偷盯著他看，事情才會走到今天這一步。原本兩人只是在同一時段來這家健身房鍛練，因為體格差異訓練的項目更是截然不同；可是尼祿就愛挑戰極限，終於在第三個月，也就是上個月初遇到了瓶頸。  
當他坐在一邊休息，烏雲幾乎要從窗外漫進來掩到他臉上時，天性愛嘮叨、愛多管閒事的但丁恰好走了過來。

「很煩惱，是不是？」有一瞬間尼祿以為是落在他身側的水瓶在說話，直到他看見那傢伙懷著惡趣味湊上來的笑容，差點沒在惱怒中一拳打上去。「吶，你已經做得比其他人好多了，看看右前方那個快喘不過氣的傢伙吧。」

尼祿連看都不看他手指的方向一眼。不是他不屑看，而是他一抬起頭就移不開眼睛，讚嘆又羨慕地欣賞著對方的體格。面前的男人大概比他大了十多歲，肌肉線條讓他看傻了眼，短短的白髮浸滿汗水而變成半透明的灰色。清淺的藍眼睛富有興味地盯著他。「但我不是為了跟別人比賽而來，我是為了我自己。」只顧著辯駁，尼祿沒發現自己像是在從對方身上尋求稱讚。「我想要變得更壯。」  
他們就這樣開始聊健身，然後是飲食和作息。過了一星期後尼祿才想起來他們都不知道彼此叫什麼名字。每次和那男人見面總有說不完的話題，大概是歸咎於那傢伙停不下來的嘴。到了周末，尼祿還沒提起，對方就宛如心有靈犀地靠過來問：「嘿。你叫什麼名字？」

「尼祿。」不知為何，這兩個音節在他心裡沉甸甸地，像是紙鎮一樣壓住他亂跳的心臟。然而這並沒有什麼用，因為下一秒對方吐出自己的名字時，他的臉立刻燒得一片紅透。「尼祿？真是個好名字。我叫但丁。」

但丁大他二十六歲，是個小有名氣的律師。但他都是幫一些老百姓辯護，因此賺不到多少錢。「我哥的版圖可比我大多了，他是某個著名企業的法律顧問。」

「哦。」尼祿是學機械的，對法律業界不怎麼感興趣。不過他很願意聽但丁抱怨工作上的一些瑣事，對方如何在法庭上強詞奪理到讓法官眉頭都揪成一團，或者寄奇怪的恐嚇信來給他。「你現在知道我為什麼要練身體了吧。」他笑道。  
尼祿試著想像一群蒙面大漢來找但丁麻煩，然後在看到他俐落身手的瞬間就開始退卻。他知道但丁有在練跑酷，而且曾經秀給尼祿看。久而久之，尼祿也學會了幾招。

不得不承認，他應該是兩人之間首先迷上對方的那個。這絕對是但丁的錯，尼祿因為衝動反骨的個性，在學校裡只認識室友兼學長克雷多和他的妹妹姬莉葉，在交友上本來就沒有太多選擇；而年長的男人對他有時太過衝動的發言或情緒展現難以置信的包容，反倒讓尼祿開始克制。克雷多認為這是他藉由運動發洩精力的良好結果，姬莉葉則猜中他交到了朋友的那一部分：「這是好事，有志同道合的同伴對實現目標很有幫助。」她這麼說。  
萬一但丁不這麼認為呢──尼祿苦澀地想，羨慕起姬莉葉。她的專題組員妮可在程式和機械方面大展身手，學校賞識她的才華而大力資助她們的提案。只有少數人知道這完美的組合背後是何等緊密的羈絆才得以支撐起來。

「姬莉葉──」遠處傳來黑捲髮女孩獨有的口音和靴子奔跑聲，一下子她便推開尼祿，還非常流暢地牽起姬莉葉的手，完全把青年當成空氣：「晚點要開會，要不要先吃點東西？我知道這附近有一家很棒的義大利麵──噢。」  
她終於注意到了褐髮女孩以外的人，眼神從興奮開始變得有些微妙，像在看一顆多餘的螺絲釘。尼祿非常識相地找了個藉口轉身離開，但他仍不住拉長耳朵聽她們的對話。  
「開完會我想去河堤走走，妮可要一起來嗎？」  
「當然好！所以我說，晚餐吃義大利麵怎麼樣？」

尼祿很清楚如果是但丁，肯定會被披薩收買，所以他手上早有一份候選名單；然而要提出這種邀約的可能性看來遙遙無期。有時候他覺得自己根本就在比一場必輸的競賽而懊惱，隨即又覺得不應該對毫不知情的但丁生氣。

然而這個月天氣轉冷的時候，事情不一樣了。那天他倆邊聊天邊下樓梯，剛到門口時一陣寒風吹得剛淋過浴的尼祿直打噴嚏。他的身體不是不好，就是對溫度變化敏感了點。令他驚訝的是但丁邊說著 “Bless you”邊脫下了外套，將它罩在尼祿只穿著短袖的身軀上。上頭全是那傢伙的止汗劑混合著一點汗水的味道，可能還有古龍水，總之青年猜想自己的臉大概紅得和它的顏色沒有分別。

他考慮開口拒絕，但是一隻按在他肩膀上的手阻止了他：「你要騎單車回去對不對？風很大，你會感冒。」  
「那你──」尼祿下意識脫口而出，抬頭與對方四目相交。他看見對方眼裡流動的溫柔之後立刻閉上嘴，抓緊那件皮夾克的衣領。他想過也許自己的心意不是單向的，但來自但丁的示好發生得太突然，令他不知如何反應。  
「我有車，不會吹到風的，你放心好了。」但丁說著朝他走近一小步，尼祿覺得這一切如夢似幻，不由得伸出手按在男人鎖骨附近，隨即因為對方發熱的身體而意識到自己正處在真實之中，以及但丁的體溫比他碰過的任何人都還要高一些。這讓他的臉更紅了。「謝……謝謝。我下次會還你。」青年突然有一種微乎其微而不可忽視的衝動，想要上前去抱住他。

直到但丁的黑色汽車遠去，尼祿才意識到他離開前說了什麼，愣愣地把拉鍊拉好、跨上自己的單車。當他迎著冷風卻被但丁的夾克包裹得連一絲寒氣都碰不到時，他的嘴角漾起了笑。「是啊，我當然關心你，關心得不得了，臭老頭。」

────

下一次他們見面時，尼祿就大膽上許多，邀請他共進晚餐。約定的日子就是今天，他在浴室裡花比平常更多的時間將汗味沖掉，沒想到但丁也這麼做。  
不想表現得像個情竇初開的小鬼，尼祿倔強地上前，努力直視對方的眼睛：「沒讓你等太久吧，但丁？」

他的小心思顯然被看得一清二楚，因為男人翹起唇低低地吐出一句「怎麼會呢？」，嗓音混雜著電流直往他的下腹衝去。他沒有誇大其辭，當那聲音中滿是對自己的佔有欲時，要抵抗誘惑真的是難上加難。尼祿甚至擔心自己會不會在這兒就硬起來而被所有人看得一清二楚，因而低聲催促但丁快點出發。  
男人體貼地先帶他坐進車裡，尼祿以為他要驅車離開，不想那傢伙就著打開副駕駛座車門的姿勢在他額頭上啄了一下：「我去趟廁所就回來。」

很好，這下尼祿真的硬了。幸好他今天穿的是寬又厚的深藍連帽衫，紅著臉把衣襬拉過骨盆倒還能遮一遮，至少但丁在開車時沒有發現，讓他一個人忍耐著等到小腹的緊縮感過去。他專注於想一些能讓他腦袋降溫的東西，例如機械製圖等等，根本沒空去看但丁一眼，直到車子停下。

尼祿小心翼翼地下了車，但丁在他身側，與他肩並肩往前走。「我本來擔心你不喜歡披薩，所以才讓你決定要吃什麼。不過看來我們連嗜好都很相似呢。」  
青年含糊地嗯了一聲，不想告訴他自己花了多少時間去查評價和菜單，還有但丁的喜好。他知道但丁討厭橄欖，所以選了能客製化配料的窯烤披薩──最重要的，長桌，這樣他才能跟但丁坐在同一側。想到這裡他只敢看著但丁隨晚風飄搖的外套下緣，知道那上面有自己的氣息。

點完菜之後兩人就像平常一樣聊天，直到某個節骨眼尼祿發現但丁不知何時開始撐著下巴，饒富興味地看著他說──他剛講到學校球隊的八卦，立刻停了下來，不知所措的紅暈爬上臉頰：「為什麼那樣看我？」  
「沒什麼，我只是在看你說話。」但丁解釋完又說了一句，「繼續吧。你說誰跟球隊經理在一起了？」  
尼祿並沒有回答他的問題，而是瞇起眼睛逕自提問：「我覺得都是我在說話，這樣不太禮貌。而且你這個老頭子什麼時候安靜過了？這很奇怪好嗎？」他帶著質疑湊近對方，無意識地將自己送進但丁觸手可及的範圍。只見他抿起嘴思考一下子，這才猶豫地看向青年。「你想知道為什麼？」  
「想。」尼祿毫不猶豫。但丁的眼睛飄向剛放下飲料的侍者，確認他走遠了才輕聲回答：「你說話的時候很……這麼說吧，你知道你的眼睛是什麼顏色嗎？」

尼祿反應向來快，自然立刻就懂他的意思。他盡量道貌岸然地拉過葡萄冰沙喝下一口，讓腦袋獲得一瞬間冷靜的機會。「就跟你的顏色差不多嘛。」他咕噥道。氣氛陷入短暫的沉默直到披薩上桌為止。

但丁吃下第一口的時候雙眼發亮，「噢天啊，你真是披薩界的美食家。」他邊咀嚼著邊這麼說，起司都沾在下巴上，讓尼祿皺起了眉頭。沒有多想，青年伸出手去將那段乳白色的絲線抹掉，擦在面紙上面。他感覺對方頓了一下，以為但丁感到尷尬而以一個壞心的笑作為回應。  
直到填飽肚子後，兩人才重新開始對話。這場約會沒有太多不必要的周旋，沒有被無意義的話語搪塞，讓尼祿覺得很自在。他開始像隻放鬆的小白貓般舒展身體，好幾次與男人之間幾乎不存在距離。  
「我覺得我現在走回家都不為過，實在吃得太飽了。」尼祿長吁出一口氣，轉過頭去看著但丁。  
「我可沒辦法，畢竟那台車是我的──等等。」男人忽然想起什麼似地看了看他外套袖子下掩藏的錶。「糟了。」

一頭霧水的尼祿也拿出手機來看時間，這才發現他們坐得太久，現在趕回學校可能已經過了宿舍的熄燈時間。但丁看來很緊張，然而當尼祿問他是不是在趕時間，得到的卻是對方一陣搖頭。這讓他更加困惑，一股無名火就這樣竄上腦袋。

終於他們走到了外頭，將要消失殆盡的晚霞已經變成青紫色，融在一藍一紅的兩個身影上；尼祿硬生生停下步伐、抓住但丁的手腕。  
「我必須送你回去。」但丁堅持道。  
「也可以不用。」尼祿回嘴。「還是你急著要擺脫我？」  
一陣緘默。大概過了三到五分鐘，也有可能是一世紀之後，他才發現並不是但丁毫無反應，而是他自己因為突如其來的擁抱而腦袋空白。那傢伙將鼻子蹭在他敏感的脖子肌膚旁吸氣，幾乎要讓他原本就毫無防備的神經通通斷線。接著熱氣來到他的耳畔，彙集成他再熟悉不過，卻更加低沉、沙啞、誘人，彷彿夢魔的聲音：「你肯定不知道我想過什麼，才會這樣說。每次你走出那個該死的門口時，我都恨不得直接把你拉回來塞進車裡帶回家──」

尼祿臉上一陣發燙，然而不足以阻止他笑：「我也想──」他沒能說完，因為但丁直接一把把他橫抱起來，尼祿驚叫著扶住他的肩頭：「不、我沒說可以這樣！放我下來！」  
儘管如此，他還是任由但丁把他抱進車裡。回到熟悉的街區時尼祿已經昏昏欲睡，身體和心靈的滿足讓他放鬆下來、銀白色瀏海罩住半闔的長長睫毛。那雙手再一次將他抱起時，尼祿順從地窩進但丁懷中。

等他再醒來時已經改變了姿勢，枕著肌肉結實的手臂睡得安穩。但丁換過了睡衣，而尼祿自己則穿著昨晚的裝扮。他稍微撐起身，端詳著男人輪廓分明、帶點鬍渣的睡容，忽然有個非常大膽的想法。陽光從百葉窗裡篩進來，恰好能照亮他的下半臉而不擾醒他的情人。

深吸一口氣，他低下頭去，將早晨寄予的溫暖烙在但丁嘴角。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 推推生日快樂！  
[twitter](https://twitter.com/rox_freeze)


End file.
